Warriors The Reincarnation
by nitrogeneration
Summary: PUT ON HOLD, as rebirth isn't my thing, so I reconsidered making this. I originally planned to discontinue it. If I do decide to update, it will be a while. I will, however, make one soon about if Tigerclaw had succeeded in killing Bluestar and became leader, exiling Firestar heart then , Graystripe, and Sandstorm, blaming them on her murder.


Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Blizzardstar

Deputy: Silvercloud

Medicine Cat: Spottedflower Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Warriors:

Squirrelheart

Cinderstorm Apprentice, Leopardpaw

Darkfrost Apprentice, Grasspaw

Sharpclaw Apprentice, Stormpaw

Foreststream

Torrentstripe

Bramblestream Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Gingerstripe Apprentice, Orangepaw

Goldenstripe

Pouncecloud

Weaseltail

Crescenttail

Queens:

Squirreleye (Mother of Yellowkit, Sandkit and Whitekit)

Heatherheart (Mother of Thistlekit, Darkkit, Tigerkit and Bramblekit)

Moonflower (Mother of Firekit, Bluekit, Graykit, and Spottedkit)

Featherfang (Mother of Ashkit and Redkit)

Elders:

Pantherpatch

Shallowtail

ShadowClan:

Leader: Featherstar

Deputy: Breezefrost

Medicine Cat: Brookwhisker Apprentice, Talonpaw

Warriors:

Tigerpool

Orangepool

Rushingpool

Firenose Apprentice, Gingerpaw

Tendrilpelt

Tigerstorm Apprentice, Treepaw

Shrewshadow Apprentice, Redpaw

Boulderheart

Gingerwing

Queens:

Cinderflower (Mother of Littlekit, Tawnykit, Raggedkit and Blackkit)

Windcloud (Mother of Clawkit and Brokenkit)

Thrushflight (Mother of Swiftkit, Rabbitkit and Runningkit)

Elders:

Squirrelstream

Redstream

WindClan

Leader: Berrystar

Deputy: Squirrelstripe

Medicine Cat: Leafstorm Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Warriors:

Brambleflower

Torrentflight Apprentice, Shadepaw

Winddew

Adderfang

Silentpelt

Lionheart Apprentice, Tendrilpaw

Runningflight

Queens:

Riverdew (mother of Tallkit, Crowkit and Deadkit)

Shadowflight (mother of Antkit, Breezekit and Blackkit)

Sunstripe (mother of Lionkit and Gingerkit)

Elders:

Mousestorm

Crystaltail

RiverClan

Leader: Reedstar

Deputy: Lightningtail

Medicine Cat: Redflower Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Warriors:

Batflight Apprentice, Yellowpaw

Tornear

Morningflight

Whitetail

Redfoot Apprentice, Darkpaw

Gorsetail

Blackfoot

Hareflight Apprentice, Dewpaw

Shredfoot

Bluestorm Apprentice, Lionpaw

Tigerflight

Queens:

Bumbleflight (Mother of Crookedkit and Oakkit)

Redheart (Mother of Maplekit, Hawkkit, and Mistykit)

Acorntail (Mother of Featherkit, Badgerkit and Cloverkit)

Elders:

Marshstorm

Larchflower

Cats Outside Clans:

Scourge

Ravenflight (ex. WindClan)

Weatherstorm (ex. ThunderClan)

Frost

Bone

Now for the prologue:

Prologue

"Follow me, I have to show you something!" Tigerstar said to the rest of the Dark Forest cats.

"What is it?" Hawkfrost said.

"Why?" Darkstripe asked.

"You'll see." Tigerstar growled. The Dark Forest cats all bounded over to him. "This is the pool." he explained. "We can get reincarnated, but may or may not become evil, as we will be born with none of our memories from our past life."

"Interesting." Thistleclaw was clearly excited. "StarClan can't stop us, those fools are powerless over this. We will make the battle between the Dark Forest and StarClan all those moons ago look like a teaparty. " Tigerstar growled.

"There are 4 pools, one for each Clan. "There are several segments in each pool, and if you lean against the wall, a random she-cat in your Clan will give birth to you and you will be reborn. Cats in the same segment will share the same mother."

"Great! Now I won't fade away." Mapleshade said. She clearly had less than a moon left before she faded, as she was almost completely transparent. "Okay. Get to sleep." Tigerstar ordered.

He had found a secret way to sleep. "First thing tommorow, we will go get reincarnated." Tigerstar said. "Okay, we will go to sleep." all the Dark Forest cats said at the same time. Breezepelt could barely sleep.

They all fell asleep, and there was not another word. They woke up. "Time to go back to the Clans!" Tigerstar yowled, clearly excited. Thistleclaw, Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, Mapleshade, Antpelt, Breezepelt, Clawface, and Brokenstar followed him. "All ThunderClan cats, get in the pool next to where I am standing. There are no segments, all of the ThunderClan cats will share the same mother" he told us. "Okay. Me, Thistleclaw and Darkstripe will get in that pool. Your mother will be Heatherheart, all of you." Thistleclaw, Tigerstar and Darkstripe jumped in. Tigerstar leaned against the wall. "Reincarnation will begin in five minutes. You will not be able to move, talk, see, smell or hear until you are born." All three cats nodded in agreement. "Okay, from this moment on, you may not move, talk, see, smell, or hear." All three cats fell back and did not move again.

"Okay, now it is time for ShadowClan to go." Brokenstar growled. The announcer said "Okay, the pool next to ThunderClan's." Clawface and Brokenstar went into the pool. Brokenstar leaned on the wall. "Reincarnation will begin in five minutes. After one minute, you may not move, talk, see, smell, or hear until you are born. Windcloud will be your mother, both of you." "Okay." they both said at the same time. Both of them fell back and did not move again.

Hawkfrost said "RiverClan's turn. The pool next to ShadowClan's." Mapleshade and Hawkfrost advanced. "There are no segments on yours either. Redheart will be your mother." They jumped in and Hawkfrost leaned back "Reincarnation will begin in five minutes. After one minute, you may not move, talk, see, smell, or hear until you are born."" "Okay." They both nodded. They fell back, and did not move again.

Antpelt said "Last but not least, it's WindClan's turn. The pool next to RiverClan's." Breezepelt and Antpelt advanced. They jumped into the pool. "Your mother will be Shadowflight, both of you." Antpelt leaned back. "Reincarnation will begin in five minutes. You may not move, talk, see, smell, or hear until you are born." it said. They both fell back, and did not move again. Reincarnation was complete.

Meanwhile, in StarClan...

"The Dark Forest have gotten reincarnated!" Spottedleaf yowled. "What's the matter?" Yellowfang asked. "The DF have gotten reincarnated"! She said. "We can not change what has already happened, but some of us can get reincarnated ourselves." "Okay. Me, Yellowfang, Sandstorm, Whitestorm, Brambleclaw, Firestar, Bluestar, Graystripe, Littlecloud, Tawnypelt, Raggedstar, Blackstar, Tallstar, Crowfeather, Deadfoot, Crookedstar, Oakheart, and Mistystar will get reincarnated." Spottedleaf said.

"Wow, that's a long list." Bluestar said. "Okay. Time to go into the pool." Spottedleaf said. The cats followed. "Your mothers will be random, and you will be born with none of your old memories, just like the DF cats. You will be in the same Clan as you were when you were alive." They all jumped into the pool. Spottedleaf leaned back. Spottedleaf said "Reincarnation will begin in two minutes. You may not move after one minute has passed from this moment." "Okay." all the StarClan cats repeated at the same time. "We will defeat the Dark Forest, I'm sure. They are outnumbered by about double." Whitestorm said. They all fell back, and did not move again.


End file.
